


Memorization

by LiliaFax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindness, Can't even write sexy times, F/M, How do you A03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaFax/pseuds/LiliaFax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her "vision" could only extend so far. To get the best view, she had to memorize him, up-close and personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorization

He spent a good amount of time in a spare room he found and designated his. Dave had grown up with just him and Bro. He was an effectual loner in school, a self-made enigma, following in his brother’s footsteps. He was cool with the near perpetual activity in the common areas of the veil, but he needed to chill. He started getting tense without alone time. It was wrong, so very wrong.

            Also, shirts were completely optional in this room. He would say clothes but like hell he was going to go pantless with these idiots around.

            He sprawled on the bed in the corner. The sheets felt cool and smooth on his back, different than the cotton-y shit he supposed the god tier pajamas were made of. Damn, the ceiling looked really awesome when he looked at it this way. Better take a picture of it, sepia that shit, put some quote about love and life on it in Helvetica, and call himself a hipster.

            He didn’t really imagine she’d find him here squirreled away in his own corner of the meteor. She opened the door without knocking, because damn, this was Terezi, Queen of What-Is-Personal-Space-Is-It-Something-You-Eat? She scurried across the room to stand next to the bed. He looked up at her through the crack above his shades. She had a determined look on her face, her mouth scrunched up and the tip of her tongue sticking out.

            Then she suddenly was on top of him, sitting on his stomach and pressing her hands into his shoulders. He tried to snap at her about invading his bubble but his words got caught in his throat.

She took her hands and traced his face with her fingers, keeping the pressure light yet firm. She moved over his nose, his lips, then to his ears before running through his hair. She then moved herself back and started shaping her hands along his arms.

“what are you doing, tz?” he tried to say, but she is silent in her work. Apparently satisfied groping him, she leaned in so he could feel her exhale out of her nose on his chest and moved around there. When she got to his face this time, her tongue flickered out and dragged over the skin. Usually her constant licking was kinda disgusting but this felt distinctly more intimate, what with her now completely laying on top on him.

She hovered near his shades and subsequently his eyes for awhile then started working over his body again. Her movements weren’t sexual, not really. They were too methodical, too analytical. Each swipe of her tongue was calculating.

He couldn’t even tell how long she memorized him, but there were very few spots on his skin not covered in alien spit. But, he found he didn’t really mind. She rolled off the side of him and sat, rubbing her hands. The tenseness in the air was thick and choking.

“care to explain what that was?” he threw out the question out in the open, not really expecting a response.

“D4V3. 1 W4NT3D TO S33 YOU, R34LLY S33 YOU.”

He couldn’t help but smirk. “did you like what you saw. or smelled or whatever it is you did.”

Now it was her turn to smirk. “OH Y3S.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stupidly short and bleh.  
> Basically I'm just trying to figure out how to AO3 right now, so this tiny thing will have to suffice. Um, yay.


End file.
